


The Call From Beyond The Aurora

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship and humor, Romance and Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Mistral is a Princess in the IceWing Kingdom. She's never been one to question things, she's always followed the rules. But when it comes time for her to find an IceWing Prince to marry... what will Mistral do? She's only six years old after all. Will she find love? Or will she be the first to defy IceWing Tradition?
Relationships: Mistral and Polaris





	1. Chapter One: The IceWing Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistral is a Princess in the IceWing Kingdom. She's never been one to question things, she's always followed the rules. But when it comes time for her to find an IceWing Prince to marry... what will Mistral do? She's only six years old after all. Will she find love? Or will she be the first to defy IceWing Tradition?

**The Call From Beyond The Aurora**

**Summery**

**Mistral is a Princess in the IceWing Kingdom. She's never been one to question things, she's always followed the rules. But when it comes time for her to find an IceWing Prince to marry... what will Mistral do? She's only six years old after all. Will she find love? Or will she be the first to defy IceWing Tradition?**

**Author's Note**

**Hay guys. I'm making a new story. I hope you will enjoy it. Now, without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter One: The IceWing Princess**

**MISTRAL**

I sighed and got ready to meet yet another IceWing Prince. Why was my mother trying to find a mate at such a young age. I was brought out of my thoughts when a knocking sound was herd.

"Come in." I answered as I was putting a neckless of sapphires around my neck and a ring that was also embedded with a sapphire was on my horn.

"You look stunning Mistral." I looked up from my scroll to see Flurry, an IceWing dragonet a little older then me.

"Thank you Flurry... you flatter me." I said, laughing quietly. Flurry smiled and spoke up.

"It's true Mistral. You really are stunning." I blushed in embarrassment.

"Who is the Cool IceWing Prince this time?" I asked, rolling my pale blue eyes in exasperation.

"His name's Prince Polaris he's the older brother of Princess Snowstorm." I sighed and rubbed my eyes with my talons in exasperation.

"Me and Snowstorm are best friends, but her brother? Flurry? Why would mother do this to me?" I exclaimed pacing around my room in anger. Flurry sighed and held my shoulders so that I would look up at her.

"Mistral. Your mother is just trying to keep tradition. Your not her... I know that. But it's IceWing tradition." Flurry said, and I just huffed in annoyance.

"Ugh! I hate the IceWing aristocracy! What's the point of the circles anyway?" I exclaimed, in annoyance. The mention of the circles made my IceWing spikes rattle. I frowned slightly and shook out my wings.

Flurry sighed and after a short pause, she spoke up calmly.

"I don't know Princess, but I get what your saying. I don't really agree with the Circles either." I blew a plume of frost in frustration. I still don't want to meet this IceWing Prince. I'm only five years old after all.

I sighed once more and with one last glance in my mirror, I nodded in satisfaction. I then followed Flurry out into the dining hall.

As we walked, we made small talk with each other. It was silent for a while, then it was broken by Flurry.

"Isn't your friend Ermine from the circles?" Flurry asked, after a moment of silence. I nodded and explained to Flurry how Ermine felt about the circles.

"Ermine's from the circles. She wants to change the way that the rankings work... but she's to shy and chill to share her opinions about it." I explained. smiling at the mention of my shy and quiet IceWing friend.

"Most of the older IceWings are cold, and they don't really approve of her Constant questions and her habit of reading... let's just say she's caused some IceWing spikes to rattle." I added, clearly poking fun at my friend good-naturedly.

"So... Mistral, what's your opinion about the circle system?" She asked, and I thought for a moment before I gave my answer.

"A chain of command is certainly needed. I'm not an not saying that the system is bad or anything... But in practice, the system of the circles are flawed and dated. It doesn't have to go away, but it does need to change." I explained, with a thoughtful expression.


	2. Chapter Two: The IceWing Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistral is a Princess in the IceWing Kingdom. She's never been one to question things, she's always followed the rules. But when it comes time for her to find an IceWing Prince to marry... what will Mistral do? She's only six years old after all. Will she find love? Or will she be the first to defy IceWing Tradition?

**The Call From Beyond The Aurora**

**Summery**

**Mistral is a Princess in the IceWing Kingdom. She's never been one to question things, she's always followed the rules. But when it comes time for her to find an IceWing Prince to marry... what will Mistral do? She's only six years old after all. Will she find love? Or will she be the first to defy IceWing Tradition?**

**Chapter Two: The IceWing Prince**

**MISTRAL**

I kept fidgeting with the sapphire necklace that was around my neck. I couldn't help it, I had never met him before... I forgot his name already. I mentally thought in annoyance.

"Mistral, you remember that we have a special guest tonight... don't you? My mother, Queen Snowdrift asked, with a knowing look on her face. I sighed quietly and nodded. One of my sisters looked at me with simpathy. Her name is Bluewolf, my two other sisters are Silverstar and Snowcat. Bluewolf is younger then me. She's only three years old. Her nickname is Wolf, that's what everyone calls her.

"Isn't it Prince Polaris?" Silverstar asked, with a tilt of her head. Our mother nodded and Silverstar grinned at me. I just sighed and looked down at my talons.

"I wish Tempest and Ermine were here." I mumbled quietly to myself as Bluewolf looked at me with curious and concerned stormy blue eyes. I sighed and shrugged my wings. I then gave my younger sister a reassuring smile.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself as best as I could. Prince Polaris was here.

I never would admit it to anyone but I really liked Prince Polaris. I also was a shy dragonet in general, but my mother didn't know that.

"H-hi P-Prince P-Polaris. I-it's n-nice t-to see y-you again." I bowed respectfully to the IceWing Prince.

"Hello again Princess Mistral. Hello Your Majesty. It's a huge honor to be invited to the Palace." He said, bowing to us in the traditional way to address an IceWing royal.

"Well... have a seat. Dinner will be here shortly." My mother said, gesturing with a wing for them to take a seat.

And right on schedule... dinner was brought out to the table. An IceWing gard named Pelican was the one who brought us our food. I smiled shyly up at Pelican.

"Thank you very much Pelican." Queen Snowdrift replied with a soft smile.

Dinner was a quiet affair... just as it usually was, the only sound was the smalltalk between my mother and her sister, Blizzard. I sighed quietly and slowly ate my food.

**POLARIS**

I looked at Frostbite with curious dark blue eyes. She has a crush on me... I mean that much is obvious. I'm not stupid, I figured that out the first day that we met.

"So... um... Mistral. How have you been lately?" I asked, in an attempt to start up a Conversation with the shy IceWing Princess. She slowly looked up from her scroll and she looked up at me with nervous pale blue eyes.

"Y-yes P-Prince S-Storm?" She stuttered out, looking down at her talons. I smiled warmly at the pale blue and white IceWing dragonet in front of me.

"What do you want to do Princess Mistral?" I asked, curling my tail around my talons. The IceWing Princess just shrugged her wings and went back to reading her scroll.


End file.
